


Drunk by a cornfield

by amaresu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2009-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up hung over isn't new, waking up hung over with Castiel next to a cornfield is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk by a cornfield

**Author's Note:**

> Crack

Waking up hung over wasn't something new for Dean. Waking up outside was disturbingly familiar as well, that one usually went with being hung over, although it happened far less then the being hung over part. Dean had even, once or twice, woken up half laying on Castiel.

He'd never woken up with all three before. With some effort he managed to sit up and look around. They were laying on the grass in a park. A park that didn't in the least bit look familiar. He was pretty sure that he and Sam had just finished a job in Arizona, but there was a decidedly Midwestern feel to the area. It was probably the corn stalks he could see growing in the field next to the park.

At that point Cas started to wake up and his phone rang, saving him from further corn stalk contemplation. Standing up he looked at the caller ID and answered the phone, "Sam?"

"Dean!" Sam was shouting, that was never a good sign. "Where the hell are you?"

He turned in a slow circle before answering, "I don't know."

"You don't know." Sam sounded pissed, but it wasn't like there was anything he could do about it. "The bartender said you left at closing last night, with someone, who I'm thinking was Castiel, from the description."

"Probably, he's here with me. Hold on for a second." From the looks of it Cas had a hangover as well, at least judging from the way he was holding his head in his hands. "Hey, Cas, do you know where we are?"

"Why does my head feel like it's stuffed with cotton?" The question was muffled in the hands Castiel held to his face.

"You have a hangover," he explained and ignored the yell that came through the phone. "Do you know where we are?"

Cas finally looked up and blinked at the scenery, "Somewhere with corn?"

"Did he say corn?" Dean was grateful that at least Sam didn't sound angry anymore, just confused. "Why are you somewhere with corn?"

"I don't know. I don't remember much of what happened after we left the bar last night." He did remember some things though and with a sinking feeling in his gut he started to dig through his pockets. The feeling got worse as he noticed a new ring on his right hand and he pulled a folded piece of paper out of his inner pocket. Opening it up Dean groaned as his suspicions were confirmed, "We're in Iowa."

"Iowa?" Now Sam just sounded put out as well as confused, which Dean couldn't blame him for. After all if you were going to go on a drinking binge with an Angel and wake up somewhere random, Iowa wasn't really on the list of places to go.

Getting Cas's attention he passed the paper over. "Yeah, it looks like me and Cas got gay married last night."


End file.
